


Batman to his Robin

by intoblivion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Power Play, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoblivion/pseuds/intoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis argue over who would really be Batman and who would be Robin. Supposedly Robin gives the best blow jobs and apparently Batman doesn't beg. Pure fluff and smut. Just two boys who love each other a lot but love playing games even more. 100% fictional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman to his Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6p0GHHWRo8) interview.  
> This is my first fic and it's unedited, so I'm sorry for any shortcomings! Enjoy!

Louis has never taken well to being the sidekick. He’s the oldest in the band. He’s the eldest sibling. He’s a Capricorn. Everything in his make-up points to being the dominant one, the one in charge, the leader.  
  
“I’M Batman. Obviously. How could you even think I’d be Robin?!?” Louis was indignant.  
  
Harry’s slow smile spread into a smirk at the color in Louis’ face. “I’m taller. I have a deeper voice. Aaand I think you’d look better in those tights than me.” Harry’s long form was somehow both folded up and draped over Louis, their limbs demonstrating just how comfortable they’d become with sharing space the past couple years.  
  
That just made it easier for Louis to give Harry a swift jab in the ribs. “Cheeky! You might be cute but you’re just plain fucking wrong. Absolutely”--jab-- “completely” --jab-- “utterly” --jab-- “wrong!” Harry wriggled a bit but remained frustratingly unperturbed by Louis’ assault, looking for all the world like an old dog used to having its tail pulled by excitable little kids.  
  
“Fine. Let’s ask Niall. Oi! Nialler!” Harry shouted up the bus to possibly the least biased, most honest member of the band, throwing a barrage of skittles at him to ensure he got his attention.  
  
“Oi! Stop hittin me! What’s up?”  
  
Louis took control. Sidling up to Niall’s seat, he plopped himself down opposite him, and with a very serious, concerned face, began informing Niall of their dilemma.  
“Y’see mate, poor Harold here’s a bit delusional--”  
“heeeyyyyy”  
“--and he seems to think that in a Batman and Robin scenario, he would be Batman and I would be Robin. Now,” here he put a confiding hand on Niall’s shoulder, “as a man of...enlightened thought and...noble...persuasions, I thought you could be of great assistance in clearing up this little...misunderstanding.” Niall looked at him and brought another handful of chips to his mouth.  
  
“Think carefully now. Wouldn’t want you to fuck it up, eh?”  
  
Unfazed and chewing loudly, Niall declared, “well that’s easy innit! Louis, you’re batman. Harry, you’re Robin. Obviously.” Louis was practically glowing and Harry could almost hear the full-volume chorus of “I told you so’s” that were ringing from his eyes. “Incredibly helpful and brilliant as always, Nialler. Next leading mind of our generation, this one! Mark my words.” Harry just sulked with his long legs folded on the chair opposite him, idly picking at a patch on his jeans, “s’not faaiiirr. We should've asked Liam n Zayn. They're the ones who actually know about this stuff.”  
  
“Cheer up young Harold! Don’t sulk. That kind of attitude’s not gonna get you Cat Woman, now will it? Come on now, let’s leave Niall in peace.” Harry followed dutifully, and when they returned to their section of the bus, he flopped down with a huff. Louis clambered over the seats to him and straddled his lap. He stroked his stray curls and muttered soothingly, “come on, Harry, it was only in fun. Come on, babe. You know I think you’re way hotter than that Christian Bale guy. And you’re definitely the tall one.” Harry smiled up at him through his hair. Louis kissed each of his eyelids and each cheek, giving an extra peck to each dimple, as Harry slowly broke out into one of his face-splitting smiles.   
  
“There it is. that’s my boy.” Harry looked up at him shyly and fingered Louis’ belt loops.  
  
“I hear Robin gives better blow jobs anyways.” Harry said, biting his bottom lip to try and tone down his cheeky smile. Needless to say he failed miserably. Harry never had a great poker face. “Oh, is that so?” Louis said low and teasing into the tender skin below Harry’s ear, nuzzling and smiling into his neck, leaving the smallest kisses as he moved. “You gonna prove it, sidekick?” Seeing the challenge in Louis’ darkened eyes, Harry surged forward and captured Louis in a biting kiss. Louis smiled into it, making little low moans as their tongues slid across each other in a slow show of want. Louis scooted forward so he was directly straddling Harry, their crotches almost pressed flush together. Harry’s large fingers were splayed over Louis’ hips and thighs, one hand traveling up to grasp the back of his neck, exposing his throat. Harry nipped lightly at his stubbly chin, moving down to leave soft bites along his jugular, reminding him that he could take control too, that he could make Louis pant for him even when he was on top. Harry’s long fingers moved up his thigh, getting closer to where he could see the hard outline of Louis’ cock straining against his pants. He didn’t palm it, didn’t stroke it, just lightly trailed his fingers over the solid line, making Louis buck up with an, “Oh--” quickly stifled by biting down on his lip. Harry smiled knowingly, licking and kissing lightly over the tender spots he had just marked out on Louis’ neck.   
  
“I also heard Robin’s the only one who can make Batman beg for it. Do you think that’s true? Hmm?” Harry’s low voice vibrated through Louis’ collarbone as his fingers slowly started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Louis ground down on Harry’s equally hard crotch, muttering “Fuck you”.  
  
This was the game they always played. See who could get the other one keyed up the most, see who could gain the upper hand, the control. They both prided themselves on being powerful presences in the bedroom, and they each got off on playing both roles. It was the game of who’s-on-top-today that kept things interesting. So when Louis abruptly stood up, grabbed Harry’s wrist, and pulled him into the bathroom, Harry had to re-evaluate his advantage.  
  
“On your knees,” Louis ordered in a rough, low voice so unlike his high joking tone from earlier. Even though Harry had had aspirations of dominating this game, he knew the tables had turned by the shiver down his spine and the way his knees bent of their own accord to do whatever Louis’ voice told them to. Louis looked down at Harry’s prone pose and smirked as he whipped off his belt in one fluid motion and unbuckled his trousers. Harry was unconsciously licking his lips as he watched Louis’ fingers begin to undo his fly. “Wait--” he blurted out. “I mean....please--” and he looked up at Louis with a question as he nodded down at him. Harry didn’t hesitate as he took his fly between his teeth and pulled down slowly. “Been practicing that, have you?” Louis said in a husky voice, doing little to hide the fondness that showed through. Harry’s hands went up to envelop Louis’ thighs, his mouth kneading the material of his trousers, needy and shameless. “God Lou...” he breathed warm and wet, open-mouthed against his crotch. Harry started to peel open his trousers, Louis carded a hand through his hair affectionately, “You love my cock, don’t you? Look at you. All hot and desperate. I bet you’ll take it nice and deep this time, hmm? Want to feel it fill your hot mouth until you can feel it at the back of your throat, huh?” At this point, Harry was salivating and his eyes had fogged over. He was nodding and yanked his pants down in a swift, eager motion. He scooted forward as Louis stepped out of his clothes to grasp his cock in both hands. He pumped him, licking a long stripe from the base to the head, licking the drop of pre-cum that had formed there, and sucking the whole head into his mouth, making Louis pant with what he was doing with his tongue. Louis placed both hands on the bathroom wall in front of him, and looked down at Harry’s raw, wet mouth pumping him, licking him, sucking him down. Harry met his gaze and came off him to say, “want you to fuck my mouth, Louis, please...I need you to just--” and then his mouth was pressed against Louis’ dick again. Harry’s eyes closed shut in thanks, in pleasure, in bliss as Louis’ fingers kneaded his scalp and gently pulled his hair. “Mmm, you like that? Yeah I know you do, love” and Harry’s mouth opened, asking to be filled, sucking Louis in, building him up until he grasped the back of Harry’s head and started thrusting. He slid past the back of Harry’s throat, feeling his nose meet his pubic hair and Louis let out a gutteral moan. “fuck” He pulled back and kept thrusting as Harry’s eyes were tearing up and saliva was dribbling out of his fucked out mouth. Louis put his hand on Harry’s jaw, stroking him and holding him in place as he said roughly, “Yeah, that’s right. Batman. doesn’t. fucking. beg.” Harry’s eyes closed and he moaned around Louis, popping off of him to catch his breath, stroking him and panting hard as he looked back into Louis’ eyes. “Jesus Harry. You look--” and he didn’t know what word to use that would do him justice. Fucked out? Gorgeous? Like he needed to be slapped around all the time just so his cheeks stayed this flushed? He ran his thumb lightly over Harry’s swollen bottom lip and settled for “--so hot.” Not the most eloquent, but Harry’s fingers had traveled to his perineum, and his tongue was doing things that should probably be illegal. As he pulled off his dick again, he breathed out, “want you to come in my mouth”   
  
All Louis could do was suck in a breath and nod furiously, unable to look into Harry’s face, flushed and open with want. Harry clutched Louis’ ass in his hands, going down on him in one fluid motion, his moans sending vibrations down his cock that he swears he could feel all the way up to his brainstem. Louis gripped the wall as Harry’s throat worked around him, and he gasped out, “Fuck--Jesus. Harry--I’m--I’m gonna cum” and Harry just gripped him tighter to keep him in his hot, wet mouth, a fact that had Louis shuddering and coming down his throat with a force he had not been expecting at the start of all this. Harry swallowed and rose to catch Louis as he collapsed on unsteady knees. Harry led him to sit on the toilet seat cover and straddled him, kissing him eagerly, Louis’ tongue searching out every trace of himself in the corners of Harry’s mouth, licking, biting, sucking at each other until, panting, they rested their foreheads together, smiling and satisfied.   
  
Harry’s fingers traveled down until they were resting at the top of Louis’ ass crack. He slid his middle finger lower until he found his tight hole, circling over it, but not pushing in. Louis squirmed, “Robin, you naughty boy...” Harry bit down on the soft flesh under Louis’ collarbone, letting him know he was in charge now. He trailed more little love bites up his neck, his other hand coming up to clench in his short hair. “Get up and bend over the tub” Harry’s low voice was hoarse from getting fucked and he didn’t miss the small shiver it sent down Louis’ spine, or the way Louis obeyed, no questions asked. Harry smiled fondly at the sight of Louis bent over for him, beautiful in his new vulnerability, special because of its rarity. Harry whipped off his trousers and pants, sighing in relief as his prick was finally freed. Louis looked back at him and bit his lip to keep from drooling. “Eyes front, Boo Bear” Harry smirked.  
  
“Oy! I might be on my knees here, but you call me that again and I will fart in your face. Dead seri--ooohh!” chuckling at his futile feistiness, Harry had spread Louis’ legs and buried his face between his cheeks, licking straight over his hole. It seemed to shut him up quite efficiently. Harry licked around, over, beside, below his hole, never penetrating, wanting to make Louis beg for it, knowing he would. He started to make frustrated noises and push back impatiently on his tongue.   
  
“Ha-rrryyyy!”   
“yes, love”   
“ugh”   
“want something, love?”   
“please--”   
“what was that?”   
“pleeease. oh god I need your tongue inside me please lick my ass out Harold please for the love of--fuck!”   
  
And at that Harry stuck his tongue as deep inside him as he could, relishing the sounds Louis’ was making and proudly noting his dick quickly recovering, responding to how much Louis loved his ass being played with. Harry sat up to reach for the lube in the bathroom cabinet and Louis made a disgruntled noise at being abandoned. Harry slicked his fingers up and slowly eased the first one into Louis’ ass. He hissed at the new sensation, making soft grunts as he got used to it, then rocking back onto it, asking for more. Louis loved Harry’s fingers. They were long and a perfect mixture of thin but somehow still so strong. Perfect for opening him up, for getting him off, for everything. Louis let his head fall forward and a moan escape his lips as Harry hit his prostate, his dick twitching up, now even harder than before, thick and pulsing from Harry’s mouth and fingers in his ass. Then Harry was bent over him, bare skin covering bare skin, heat radiating off their bodies, Louis somehow still managing to get goosebumps when Harry leaned over to say low and gravely in his ear, “You’re ass looks so good with my fingers filling you up, Lou. God. You’re so good at taking them. You love being fucked, don’t you, Lou. You wish these fingers were my cock?” Lou shivered, trying to keep his moans in check as he felt Harry huge and rock-hard against the side of his bum. He tried to keep his voice level and reasonable, but all that came out was a broken “please--Harry--”   
“please what?”   
“I need you to fuck me Harry--pleeease”   
Harry gave a low chuckle into Lou’s neck that made his skin feel like it was on fire. “And here I thought Batman never begged.”   
  
Louis made a half-hearted sound of protest, only to be quickly shut up as he felt Harry’s slicked-up cock at his entrance. All the air went out of him as Harry entered him, always careful to take it slow at first. Every time they did this, Louis was always surprised at his size. Somehow he always felt more stretched, more full. Harry thought he would never rather be anywhere but right there. “God--Lou--so tight--fuck” Harry was overwhelmed with how good Louis felt around him, so hot, so impossibly tight. It was in these moments they were reminded of how well they fit together, how right this felt. Louis rocked back, needy and wanting him to move.   
“God Harry--I need--could you--”   
“Yeah, yeah, hang on.”   
Harry took one of his large hands and slowly, steadily splayed his fingers out over Louis’ backside. He drifted up his back, his touch equal parts heavy and soft, taking his time to feel the strain in Louis’ muscles, the sweat coating his skin. He began to move slowly, feeling the delicious drag of his cock leaving and entering Lou with every thrust. He leaned forward and replaced his fingers with his mouth, leaving small kisses down his taught back, whispering “so perfect” hearing Louis’ answering low moans of “yes” and “right there, don’t stop”. Harry loved when Lou got like this. Fucked out and begging, breathless and dependent on Harry’s body. It made a strange warmth spread all the way to his belly when he realized that he was the only one who ever got to see Louis like this. The only one Louis got on his knees for. The only one he let gain control over him. It was intoxicating. It made Harry feel like he needed to touch him more, needed to cover every part of his body with his own, needed to protect this boy who worked so hard to avoid any kind of vulnerability in the light of day.  
  
He reached down and pulled Louis torso flush with his, kissing down his neck urgently, running his hands down Louis’ arms, down his clenching belly, taking his leaking cock in his hand and giving him relief. Louis moaned his name loudly, filling the small bus bathroom with sounds of “Harry! Fuck. Harry”  
Harry, flushed and breathing hard, felt Louis’ hands snake up into his curls, dragging his fingers across his scalp like he knew he liked, making Harry’s mouth open and his eyes close of their own accord. Louis maneuvered his head around for a sloppy side kiss, open-mouthed and full of lust, they panted together, breathing each other’s air, dragging their tongues together, thrusting faster, each movement becoming more desperate, more erratic, each boy breathing faster, chasing their pleasure.  
  
At some point they stopped kissing, just settling for resting their heads next to each other, breathing each other's air, grunting, moaning out, barely capable of words. Louis managed “fuck, Harry--m’so c-close” at which Harry bit down on his neck, breathing into his shining skin, “yeah babe, come on” Louis dropped his head back onto Harry’s shoulder, the long line of his neck stretching out, veins pulsing as his throat worked, breath coming fast, Adam’s apple bobbing with every low moan, more consistent now, more insistent.   
  
Harry marveled once again at how Louis felt in his arms, small and soft yet so hard and so overwhelming, managing to envelop all of Harry in a way you would never expect due to his smaller stature. Louis was the biggest person Harry had ever known. Or maybe it was that Louis made Harry feel bigger things than he had ever felt before. It was these thoughts, combined with the image of Louis unraveled, split open, sweating, cock leaking--the image that was completed by Harry behind him, filling him, holding him--that finished Harry. He screwed his eyes shut, unable to take in the sight without losing it completely, and breathed out an incoherent string of, “yeah, god, Lou. want you--now--fuck--” and Lou was shaking and keening and thrusting up into Harry’s hand--so large, so strong--and Harry was biting down on Lou’s shoulder--hard. Everything was the feeling of their bodies together--white hot--sweat and breath and hard hard hard. The noise Louis made as he spilled into and over Harry’s beautiful fingers was pornographic--high and choked and something he would probably be embarrassed about were he with anyone but Harry. But it was exactly that noise that had Harry jerking and seizing up, hunched over Louis as he shot his load into him with a choked off, primal grunt. Unable to stay in their position, they both collapsed in a heap on the cool bathroom floor. Chests heaving, skin sticky and cooling, settling into the stillness of the newly silent air. They were both on top of the other in different ways, limbs splayed and heavy with orgasmic exhaustion, perfectly sedated.   
Harry slowly carded his fingers through Louis’ sweaty hair, kissing everywhere he could reach on his head. “Love you so much, Lou. Love you so much” Louis sighed and made a small noise of approval “Love you more, Hazza. Always”  
  
They laid there in a comfortable silence, listening to the slowing of their breath, sinking into each other as the tempo of their pulses calmed down from frenzy to steady beating.  
Louis sighed happily. His fingers played lightly across the tattoos over Harry’s chest.  
“You were right, babe”  
“hmm?”  
“Robin definitely gives the best blow jobs”  
Harry’s smile was too big to be able to get any words out, so he just made one of his low happy noises and curled up so he was being held by Louis, even though he was the bigger one, even though he had just fucked him senseless. He would always be the younger boy at the end of the day. Louis hummed contentedly and stroked his hair, thinking not for the first time that he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry started purring.   
He kissed his forehead and after a beat said, “Alright, love, as comfortable as this is, I would love to not have my bum on this floor any more, and I do need a shower rather badly”  
“uuuugh, do we have to get up?”  
“come on, babe. Up we go, there’s a good lad.”  
Louis pinched him just for good measure, just because he looked too soft and too lovely as he stood there rubbing his eyes, scratching his belly like a kid just woken up from his nap. And maybe Louis got overwhelmed by how much love this dumb boy could make him feel sometimes and maybe--  
“shower time!”  
He hopped into the shower giving Harry a last cheeky wink as the long lanky boy was belatedly reacting to being pinched.  
“heeeyyyyyy”  
As the hot water hits him and Harry climbs in behind him, pinching his bum for good measure, he thinks that Batman and Robin couldn’t possibly have had this much fun.


End file.
